1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicle accessories and more particularly to a 4.times.4 conversion accessory for miniature vehicles.
2. Background Art
Miniature vehicles such as die cast cars of a scale of approximately 1 to 50 or 1 to 60, in a variety of body styles, are popular toys. Recently, converted vehicles with large, oversized, wheels having large treads or lugs, 4 wheel drive, heavy duty suspensions and powerful motors, have become popular adult "toys" commonly referred to as "4.times.4"s. Such converted vehicles generally have a conventional body that is spaced from the road surface to provide additional clearance for rough terrain. While it would of course be possible to make miniature vehicles styled after the popular 4.times.4 vehicles in a conventional manner, a conversion accessory that would permit a more conventional miniature die cast car or other vehicle to be converted into a 4.times.4 vehicle would provide additional play in the conversion as well as in either the conventional or 4.times.4 mode.